1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to use of substituted guanidines and other compounds for use in treatment of eye disease, particularly retinal ischemia and trauma, optic nerve disorders and trauma, and related eye disorders and trauma.
2. Background
Retinal ischemia or degeneration may be produced by injury, tumors or the like, or be associated with various disorders such as where occlusion of a blood vessel or elevated intraocular pressure reduces availability of blood, oxygen or other nutrients to the retina or optic nerve which can result in neuronal cell death (degeneration) and loss of vision. Such disorders include e.g. diabetes, atherosclerosis, venous capillary insufficiency, obstructive arterial and venous retinopathies, glaucoma, diabetic retinopathy and senile macular degeneration. Optic nerve injury and damage also can result in vision loss and can arise from a variety of conditions or incidents.
Certain therapies have been reported to alleviate such disorders. For example, certain calcium blockers have been reported for use in treating disorders arising from poor blood flow in the eye. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,907. Other therapies have included use of fibrinolytic agents and anticoagulants. See U.S. Pat. 4,795,423. However, such treatments have had limited effectiveness.
It thus would be desirable to have new agents for treatment of retinal ischemia and trauma, optic nerve injury and associated disorders.